Winter Soulmate
by Redpapillon
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! - Jack Frost terengah-engah begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Elsa. Ia memegang kepala nya yang begitu pusing, dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Elsa. Bentakkannya cukup membuat Elsa merasakan sakit. Air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi halus sang Ratu, untuk kesekian kalinya mempercayai seseorang adalah hal yang buruk.
1. Chapter 1

**WINTER SOULMATE  
** inspiring from Frozen and Rise of The Guardians  
Attention!  
 _A story with different plot  
_ QUEEN ELSA X JACK FROST  
HAPPY READING  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author PoV**

Malam hari di sebuah kerajaan Arendelle, dengan sekitar kota yang bertajuk _"winter storm"_ seorang gadis berambut platinum menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar

"Jangan dirasakan, ayolah.. jangan dirasakan"

Dengan belaian tangan merapihkan poninya yang sesekali turun menutupi matanya, gelisah. Ya gelisah, gadis itu sedang gelisah.

Ia berkacak pinggang, menunduk menatap kedua tangannya, kemudian menghadap kembali didepan cermin.

Tersenyum tipis, kemudian sedikit yakin, dan berjalan pergi sambil menyibak jubahnya pelan.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, berdiri dengan memegang gagang pintu, dan menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya…"

"Ratu Elsa! Ratu Elsa! Ratu Elsa!" teriakan menggelegar terdengar begitu ia memasuki ruang aula itu.

Elsa tertegun, menatap semua rakyatnya yang begitu percaya kepadanya

Menatap semua rakyatnya yang berharap penuh kepadanya

Dan menatap semua rakyatnya yang ingin menyaksikannya di acara terpenting ini.

Tapi, hal itu lah yang membuat Elsa tertegun. Bukan tertegun kecewa, melainkan tertegun takut. Ya benar, takut.

Takut jika rakyatnya akan membencinya

Takut jika ia melukai rakyatnya

Dan takut bahwa ia tidak akan dipercayai.

Dengan menahan rasa tegangnya itu, ia tetap berjalan dengan anggun di atas karpet merah yang menuju mimbar penobatan. Hari ini adalah hari terpenting bagi kerajaan Arendelle karena sekaranglah saatnya penobatan Elsa menjadi seorang ratu yang akan memimpin Arendelle kelak.

Elsa menginjakkan kaki diatas mimbar, saat itu juga suasana aula pun menjadi hening.

 _Glup._ Elsa menelan ludahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menatap rakyat arendelle yang berada didepannya.

"Untuk para rakyat Arendelle, aku berdiri disini, di acara penting untuk kita semua ini, dengan bangga dan dengan senang hati, dan penuh tanggung jawab.."

Ia berbalik, melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia gunakan, dan mengambil tongkat dan mahkota takhta kerajaan

"Aku, Elsa Winter Snowy dengan ini resmi menjadi Ratu dari kerajaan Arendelle"

Sorak sorak bahagia dirasakan oleh semua Rakyat Arendelle, mereka memuji Elsa, menghormati Elsa, dan mencintai Elsa yang telah resmi menjadi Ratu mereka.

Elsa merasakan hawa dingin menjalar dikedua tangannya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia meletakkan kembali tongkat dan mahkota takhta kerajaan itu.

"Woaw Elsa, kau sungguh luar biasa!"

Suara itu terdengar di belakang telinga Elsa, lantas ia berbalik dan memutar badannya

"Kau sungguh sungguh luar biasa! Dan…. Cantik!"

Ia tersenyum menatap gadis yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu

"Terimakasih Anna, kau juga sangat cantik"

"El, mau menikmati pesta dengan ku?"

"Tidak terimakasih, kau saja"

"Apa kau tidak mau melakukan hal lain dengan ku?"

"Tidak Anna, aku tidak…"

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan ku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu! Dan sekarang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ku saja tau tak mau"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau!" dengan nafas terengah-engah, Elsa menatap adiknya dengan menyesal dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"El… k-kenapa k-kau.."

"Sudah cukup Anna, aku ingin sendiri!" Ia meninggalkan Anna dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dikamar, Elsa kembali merasakan hawa ketakutannya. Mengenai kejadian dengan Anna tadi membuatnya gila. Jika bukan karena hal ini, ia pasti tidak akan meninggalkan Anna dan akan selalu bersama Anna, adik tercintanya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, entah apa yang harus di rasakan Elsa saat mendapatkan anugerah ini. Senang, takjub, sedih, kesal… ah tidak, yang dirasakannya adalah Gelisah, gila, stress, dan apapun itu yang membuat orang bisa sinting.

Elsa berganti pakaian dari formal ke piyama tidurnya, rambutnya yang dikepang kini tergerai sepunggung yang memperlihatkan kilaunya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang rakyat yang sederhana dibandingkan dengan seorang ratu saat mengenai piyama itu.

Ia menghempaskan diri diatas tempat tidur empuknya, mengambil iPhone 6 dan menggunakan Earphonenya tak lupa untuk _listening_ lagu yang berada di playlistnya.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_ _  
_ _Not a footprint to be seen._ _  
_ _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

Suara nyanyiannya menggema diruangan kamar. Entah kenapa, saat menyanyikan lagu itu Elsa merasakan kebebasan yang sangat lepas. Lagu itu ringan, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat mendengar lagu itu. __

 _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._ _  
_ _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._ __

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see,_ _  
_ _be the good girl you always had to be._ _  
_ _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._ _  
_ _Well now they know._

Elsa bernyanyi sambil melepaskannya, melepaskan keistimewaan yang berada di dalam dirinya

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Can't hold it back anymore_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Turn my back and slam the door_ _  
_ _And here I stand and here I'll stay_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _The cold never bothered me anyway_ __

Butiran salju menghiasi seluruh sudut ruangan dikamarnya, dengan bahagianya Elsa melepaskan semuanya. Es yang dipancarkannya kini mendinginkan ruangan, taka da lagi ketakutan, taka da lagi ke gelisahan, dan taka da lagi kekhawatiran. Kini, Elsa Winter Snowy bisa menikmatinya dengan sesuka hati.

Dengan masih mendengarkan musik, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya menatap sang bulan dimalam hari. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan pancaran es yang berasal dari tangannya. Dengan wajah tersenyum, Elsa bermain dengan pancaran es dan butiran saljuyang dia hasilkan.

Tak sengaja, dipandang olehnya pemuda berambut cokelat gelap melihatnya. Pemuda itu menggunakan tudung, namun sayang tudung yang digunakan terlepas saat Elsa menatapnya. Menyadari akan hal itu, membuat Elsa terkejut. Tidak hanya Elsa, pemuda yang ditatap juga terkejut. Terkejut dalam hal apa? Atau jangan jangan ia melihat Elsa sedang bermain main dengan butiran saljunya?

Elsa terbelalak, terengah-engah, bingung, kaget, gelisah, takut, dan pikirannya pun buntu untuk menemukan solusinya. Kini, di Arendelle ada seseorang yang mengetahui kekuatannya.

 **Elsa PoV**

 _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh sekali Elsa!_ Aku bergumam dengan memukul kepalaku pelan

Dari tadi, yang ku lakukan hanyalah menatap pria berambut cokelat itu. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk kita berdua saling tatap.

 _Tidak! Tunggu! Ku mohon jangan pergi!_ Gumamku

"Bodohhh! Kenapa mengucapkan itu saja rasanya lidah ku kelu sekali sih?"

"Ayolah.. ayo.. berpikir Elsa! Berpik.. ah! Aku tau! Aku tau! Baiklah baiklah… dimana benda itu… ah!dapat!" aku mengambil mantel ku yang berada di tempat gantiku.

Aku mengenakannya rapat rapat, piyama yang ku pakai sangat tipis jadi tidak mungkin kan aku mengenakan pakaian tipis untuk keluar di cuaca yang sedingin ini?

Tak lupa, aku menggunakan topi, sarung tangan, dan sepatu musim dingin ku. Arendelle akhir akhir ini memang dingin, entah lah apa yang aku perbuat dengan kota ini. Mengingat itu saja membuatku ingin menangis, dan sekarang ditambah satu orang yang mengetahui rahasiaku dengan satu tindakan cerobohku, _bodoh!_

Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghempaskannya, aku menaiki balkon ku dan mengambil ancang ancang.

"Baiklah… ayo, rasakan.. rasakan lagi… oke, kita mulai.."

Aku mengulurkan kedua tangan ku, menghempaskannya dengan lembut dan merentangkannya menyusun, membentuk dan membuat sebuah tangga yang simetris. Aku menoleh, memastikan orang orang tidak menaruh curiga kepada ku dan tidak menemukan bahwa Ratunya tidak ada didalam kamarnya. Lagi pula, hal bodoh apa yang akan terjadi disini bila mengetahui ratunya menghilang dalam satu malam musim dingin ini?

Aku menuruni anak tangga yang telah ku buat. Di pastikan aman, aku mengikuti jejak pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

 _Aku yakin dia belum terlalu jauh.._

Jejak itu membawa ku menyusuri hutan pohon pinus dan berhenti disebuah danau beku yang biasa digunakan oleh penduduk kota untuk bermain _ice skate_. Aku mengendap-endap dan mendapatkan sebuah… entahlah… mendapatkan sebuah suara gesekan… gesekan tongkat? Demi apapun! Tongkat? Ah bukan, itu batang pohon dengan ujung yang sedikit menekuk. Apa yang ia lakukan disini hanya untuk gesekan sebuah batang pohon? Sangat tidak berguna.

Mataku terbelalak kaget, menunjukan sebuah ketidak percayaan dari apa yang kulihat. Sebuah ketidak mustahilan. Pria itu membawaku ke sebuah.. sebuah hal yang menakjubkan!

Ia bermain _Ice Skate_ nya dengan atau tanpa alas kaki apapun. Membiarkan hawa dingin membekukan telapak kakinya, kaki itu terlihat pucat, semua kulit yang aku rasa itu semua sama pucat warnanya. Ia melompat tinggi, dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah batang pohon unik itu dan tak lupa, butiran Es terpancar dari batang pohon itu. Sebuah ke mustahilan, ayah ku bilang hanya satu dari sepuluh orang di Arendelle yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, yaitu aku.

Tapi pria ini… yang ku lihat ini memang benar adanya, pria ini memang benar benar memancarkan Es dari batang pohonitu. Ia mengayunkan tongkat itu, dan benar! Aku benar benar takjub! Caranya menguasai kekuatan itu yang bahkan aku sendiri saja kewelahan mengendalikannya sangatlah enteng baginya melakukan itu semua.

Aku mengamatinya dari dekat, entahlah bisa dibilang pertama kalinya aku benar benar takjub akan suatu hal. Dan orang ini lah yang membuat ku takjub untuk pertama kalinya.

Suara gesekan mantelku dengan rumput liar dihutan menyadarkannya. Aku terbelalak kaget saat kedua mata berwarna biru itu kembali menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan arti tatapan itu, tatapan tidak percaya yang ia pancarkan. Seperti tatapan sebelumnya. Aku memundurkan langkah ku sedikit demi sedikit dan berniat untuk membalikan badan dan..

"H-hei! Tunggu!"

"Tunggu! Ku mohon berbaliklah dan jangan pergi"

Suara itu semakin mendekat, tapi membuatku takut. Entahlah, aku takut jika aku berada disampingnya dan aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya lagi. Hanya untuk sekali, menyakiti orang orang yang berada disampingku, karena kesalahanku. Aku tetap berjalan pergi berniat meninggalkannya tapi tangan dingin itu menggenggam sebelah tangan kanan ku.

Ku kenakan topiku sedikit dalam dan tudungku ku pasang dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang tidak tergenggam.

"A-aku tau, a-aku tau kau melihatnya!" pria itu gugup. Aku pernah merasakannya, lidahku kelu sekali dan aku tau itu sulit.

"A-aku.. aku tidak tau apa.. apa yang harus aku…"

Aku membalikan tubuhku, membuat genggaman tangannya terlepas dan memberi sedikit suara untuk membantunya.

Kini, kami kembali bertatap. Dan mata biru menyala itu kembali menatapku dalam.

"Aku tau, dan aku yakin kau juga melihatku. Hanya saja aku…"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa… " putusnya

"Bukan aku satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu" mataku terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kami.

"W-wohoo…" Pria itu menyeringai, membuat segi ketampanannya terlihat 50%

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku yang tak mengerti oleh ucapan _wohooo_ nya itu.

"Jadi, dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu?"

Baru ingin membuka suara, dia sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan

"Oh ya, maaf aku lancang sekali. Sebelumnya kenalan, namaku adalah Jack Overland Frost. Kau bisa memanggilku Jack Frost jika kau mau, tapi aku lebih sering mendapatkan Jack dari teman-teman ku"

"Namaku Elsa Winter Snowy. Orang orang memanggilku…"

"Oh tunggu, apa?! Kau.. kau Elsa? Bukankah kau Ratu di kerajaan Arendelle ini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah, karena semua orang memanggilmu Elsa atau Ratu Elsa maka biarkanlah aku menjadi orang pertama yang memanggil mu my Queen (baca Quin)"

"kalau begitu, izinkan aku memanggilmu Frost. Mr. Frost?" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apapun itu untukmu, my Queen" Ia mengecup lembut pergelangan tanganku.

Dibawah cahaya bulan, kami bercerita. Entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat senang bisa membicarakan ini dengan orang yang… sepertimu. Rasanya bebas! Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Menyukai hal ini, bisa lepas dari semua keputus asaan yang melandaku.

"Dengan hentakan lembut my Queen, dan rasakan sensasinya. Rasakan saja kebebasan yang ingin kau wujudkan, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, hanya melepaskannya saja seperti ini.."

Jack berada tepat dibelakangku. Tangan kanannya menggerakan tangan kananku, dan tangan kirinya memegang erat pinggangku, membawaku meluncur anggun di atas permukaan es yang licin. Aku merasakan kebebasan berada didalam diriku, dan kehangatan menjalar di dalam diriku. Tanganku mulai menghempaskan butiran salju dengan lembut, membuang semua pikiran frustasiku dan ku ganti dengan kebebasan. Jack benar, tidak ada salahnya sesekali mengendalikan emosi diri, membuang semua keburukan yang kau punya, dan menggantikannya dengan yang lebih baik.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau bisa mengendalikannya.." Ia menyeringai menatapku

Senyuman itu kini menghiasi wajah tampannya, dan mata itu.. mata itu sudah tidak memancarkan ke khawatiran dan kegelisahan didalam dirinya. Kedua bola mata itu kini tepat berada didepan kedua bola mataku hanya berjarak 20 cm dari mataku.

"Ya, terimakasih Mr. Frost" aku tersenyum kecil

"Apapun itu untuk _My Queen"_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa letakan komentar!**

 **Sampai sini dulu yaa** __


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya amat sangat berterimakasih buat kalian**

 **yang sudah memberikan kritik dan sarannya.**

 **semoga disini saya ga ada typo lagi ya:')**

 **maafin kalo masih ada salah salah kata**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WINTER SOULMATE  
** inspiring from Frozen and Rise of The Guardians  
Attention!  
 _A story with different plot  
_ QUEEN ELSA X JACK FROST  
HAPPY READING  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author PoV**

"Ratu Elsa! Ratu Elsa, ayo bangun! Persiapkanlah dirimu yang muliaaa" ketukan pintu terdengar.

Elsa mempererat selimut, kembali mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Tapi, suara ketukan pintu yang dibuat oleh pelayannya amat sangat berisik, dan mengganggu jam tidur yang Elsa miliki. Semua ini berkat pria bermata biru itu, Jack Frost.

Semalaman Elsa tidak bisa tertidur dengan pulas karena masih sangat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya terhadap Jack, sungguh luar biasa! Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, dari mana Jack mendapatkan kekuatan itu? Apakah dia mendapatkannya dari kutukan atau bahkan mendapatkannya karena dia merupakan orang terpilih sama seperti Elsa? Entahlah, intinya Elsa begitu takjub dengannya.

"Baiklaahh baiklaah" Elsa merenggangkan tubuhnya, mengacak rambut—mengusap kedua bola matanya dan melihat iPhone 6. Ya, rutinitas seorang remeja yang tak luput dengan ponselnya. Elsa berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena rasa kantuk yang masih melandanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah air dingin yang dapat menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya. Di genggamlah handuk kecil dari bilik baju menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 20 menit Elsa sudah selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah—menyisir—mengambil sehelai pita, dan menguncirnya. Kali ini rambut platinum itu dikuncir sebagian untuk memperindah penampilannya. Baju yang ia kenakan pun begitu casual, sehingga menyamarkannya sebagai orang penting di arendelle. Elsa berjalan menuju keluar kamar, dan… ya, tentu saja. Selalu ada Anna yang menunggunya

"hei Elsa" senyuman manis Anna selalu terpampang memikat.

"Hei Anna" kali ini Elsa membalasnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Yeah, tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, hati Elsa benar benar sangat senang hari ini.

"tersenyum? Woahh, Elsa! Ini sungguh sungguh keajaiban! Ada apa denganmu?"

"hm? Tidak ada apa apa" masih dengan senyuman kecilnya

"Ohhh ayolah ceritakan padaku"

"tidak."

Mereka tiba di ruang makan kerajaan dengan para pelayan yang menyajikan beberapa menu sarapan.

"..dan kau harus tau, begitu tampannya dia dan woaah! Aku langsung terpikat dan.. dan aku jatuh cinta Elsa!"

"Ahahah benarkah? Secepat itu?"

"Entah, tapi saat kami berbincang berdua kami merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain"

 _Kami merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain._ Entah kenapa, kalimat itu membuat Elsa kembali menampilkan wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Jack Frost. Ya, cerita yang Anna ceritakan sangat mirip sekali dengan apa yang di alami Elsa. Persamaannya dengan jack, dan keistimewaannya yang sama seperti Jack, apakah…

Elsa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ayolah, yang benar saja? Baru bertemu dan langsung jatuh cinta? Tidak.

"Jadi, siapa nama pria itu?"

"Hans. Pangeran Hans"

"sungguh? Pangeran?"

"yaa, rencananya dia akan berkunjung ke pesta dansa Arandelle malam minggu nanti"

"kau mengundangnya?"

"Tentu, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengannya" Anna tersenyum.

* * *

Lantunan musik jazz bergema mengisi seluruh ruang di kamar Elsa, sepasang kaki itu bergerak mengikuti irama musik, tak lupa dengan headphone yang berada di telinganya. Kedua tangannya kembali memancarkan kilaunya. Bak serpihan berlian yang bertebaran mengisi kesunyian kamar dengan penuh pesona.

Gadis platinum itu berjalan menuju balkon kamar, memandangi setiap sudut lingkungan disekitar kerajaannya. Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi? Entahlah, siapa yang tau pasti. kedua mata itu terpaku memandang tempat dimana gadis berambut platinum ini untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata cokelat gelap mendalam yang dipancarkan oleh pria itu.

Kini kedua matanya terbelalak, mengikuti satu tujuan yang ia lihat. Menatap serpihan salju yang bertebaran menuju arah hutan pinus. _Jack Frost!_ gumamnya dengan yakin. Elsa sudah tau bahwa serpisahan salju itu adalah serpisah salju yang di hasilkan oleh pria itu.

Elsa mengendap ngendap, menghampiri pintu kamar dan membukanya. Di lihatnya koridor yang nampak kosong dan hampa. _Baiklah,ini aman_. Untung saja sekarang Elsa sedang menggunakan baju kasualnya, jadi ia tidak keberatan keluar istana tanpa menggunakan mantel sekalipun.

Seperti biasanya, Elsa membuat tangga simetris dengan menggunakan kekuatannya. Elsa berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga itu. Kali ini, ia biarkan permukaan kaki lembutnya menyentuh salju yang begitu dingin. Tak masalah, Elsa tidak merasakan sakit karena menginjak salju yang begitu dingin. Justru sebaliknya, Elsa menyukainya.

" _My Queen?"_ Ucapan lirih milik pemuda itu terdengar. Ya, benar. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Jack Frost. Elsa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sekali—dua kali—tiga… kemudian ia menggeleng. Entahlah, Elsa begitu terkejut ketika menyadari pria yang ingin ia temui sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Mr. Frost?" balas Elsa dengan suara yang sedikit terdengar serius namun ia sembunyikan melalui ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lagi dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin… um, berjalan jalan" Ucap Jack sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga" Elsa mengangguk singkat.

Hembusan angin di negri bertajuk _winter storm_ ini menerpa wajah milik kedua insan. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari kedua belah pihak.

"Jadi… apakah yang kau hasilkan tadi butiran salju?" tanya Elsa.

"Woah, kau melihatnya?" sahut Jack

"Ya, makanya aku mengikuti mu kesini"

"Jadi itu alasan mu yang sebenarnya untuk keluar, huh?" Jack mengembangkan senyumnya.

"O-okey, secara teknis iya. T-tapi aku hanya ingin melihat butiran itu. Bukan melihat mu, Mr. Frost"

"Baiklah baiklah…" Jack tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

" _My Queen.."_ Jack melanjutkan. Ucapannya berhasil membuat sebelah alis milik Elsa menukik.

"Apa... yang kau maksud dengan kehilangan kendali?" Jack melamun menatapnya

" E-entahlah, sudah sangat lama aku tidak menginginkan kekuatan ini. Saat itu, entah apa yang merasuki ku.. tapi, tiba tiba saja aku… aku melukai adik ku dengan ini" Elsa menjelaskan dengan gemetar

Jack Frost terengah-engah begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Elsa. Ia memegang kepala nya yang begitu pusing, dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Elsa. Deru nafas cepat sang pria dapat terdengar dengan mudah oleh sang ratu. Membuat Elsa dengan sigap meraih tangan pemuda itu

"F-frost! _Are you okay?"_ ucap Elsa dengan penuh khawatir

" _N-no, just.. go away from me!"_ Jack masih memegang kepalanya

" _W-what's wrong? I.. I can help you, Mr. Frost"_

 _"_ _JUST… GO—AWAY—FROM ME!"_ Bentak Jack.

Elsa berlari menjauhi Jack. Bentakkannya cukup membuat Elsa merasakan sakit. Air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi halus sang Ratu, untuk kesekian kalinya mempercayai seseorang adalah hal yang buruk. Sekalipun ia memiliki hal yang sama seperti mu.

Elsa masih berlari menjauhi hutan pinus dengan tangisannya yang tidak berhenti. Hal itu benar benar membuat Elsa sakit. Memang seharusnya hal yang paling tepat dilakukannya adalah menjauhi semua orang. Dengan tidak memperhatikan jalan, Elsa terjatuh di tumpukan salju yang lembut. Membuat kaki kanannya terkilir. Ia memegangi kakinya yang sakit dan sedikit merintih.

" _My Queen! Where are you!"_

Suara menggelegar yang dihasilkan Jack berhasil sampai di telinga Elsa. Elsa memejamkan matanya, membuatnya berhasil kembali menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, Elsa merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Elsa menggerakan kakinya, memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

"A-aahhhh.." Elsa merintih begitu badannya berhasil berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi hutan pinus.

Elsa melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa sedikit sempoyongan karena pusing yang berada di kepalanya akibat menangis. Pengelihatannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat buram hingga akhirnya ia hampir terjatuh berkat tangan seseorang yang berhasil menopangnya.

* * *

"Di sebelah sana Tuan, kamar Ratu ada disebelah sana" ucap pelayan Istana dengan panik

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri lorong istana dengan masih menggendong Elsa dikedua tangannya. Ia meraih genggaman pintu untuk membukanya, namun tangan halus seseorang menepak tangannya

"Biar Aku saja yang membukanya untuk mu" Gadis berambut cokelat tersenyum

"Terimakasih" pemuda itu tersenyum lirih

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar sang Ratu dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu duduk berlutut memandang wajah milik Ratu dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

 _"_ _My Queen…_ Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi. A-aku.. aku hanya takut jika aku kehilangan kendali dan kau… kau akan terluka karena ku!" Ia menangis.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkan mu tahu akan satu hal yang aku rasakan… _My Queen,_ maafkan aku. Saat aku bertanya tentang kehilangan kendali kepadamu, Aku… aku mengalaminya! Itu sangat menyakitkan kau tahu?" Ia masih menangis

"Saat aku kehilangan kendali, Aku.. Aku.. Mataku berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, dan rambut ku berubah menjadi putih. Dan.. dan kau benar _My Queen!_ Aku hampir saja emmbunuh salah satu temanku. Dan kau tahu? Aku berhasil melarikan diri menuju hutan pinus dan.."

"Dan disitu aku melihatmu! Kau adalah ketenangan ku, _My Queen._ Aku benar benar tidak ingin membuatmu terluka. Dan ku mohon satu hal untuk mu…" Ia meraih tangan mungil sang Ratu.

"Jangan menjauhi ku, tetaplah bersama ku _My Queen._ A-aku… Aku…"

" _Aku mencintaimu…"_ mulutnya bergetar begitu mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat ingin dia sampaikan langsung kepada Ratu, tapi dalam keadaan yang tidak seperti ini. Ia menangis. Begitu menyesal dan mencintai sang Ratu setulus hatinya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sang Ratu, menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. Dan berjalan pergi menjauhi lorong istana kamar Ratu berada.

"H-hei…" suara hentakkan kecil berhasil membuat pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik

"K-kau mencintainya."

"Apa?" sebelah alis pemudaitu menukik

"Kau mencintainya"

"huh?"

"Kau mencintai Elsa, benar begitu bukan?"

"Huh, bukan urusanmu, Kid!" Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkannya pergi

"Kau mencintai kakak ku, Tuan!" Gadis itu meraih pundak pemuda itu dan berhasil membuatnya menoleh

"Jika ya, ku mohon.. buatlah Elsa percaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan tolong, Lindungilah Elsa" Gadis itu menahan tangisnya

"W-whoah, jangan menangis, _kid_ "

"Aku bukan anak kecil kau tahu? Uhh—menyebalkan" Gadis itu cemberut, membuat pemuda yang ada didepannya terkekeh.

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi… kau adalah adiknya?"

"Ya, benar!" sahut gadis itu antusias

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Anna. Anna Grahambelle" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya

"A-aku.."

"Hey, apa Elsa mengundang mu?" Gadis itu kembali melepaskan ulurannya.

"Hah?" Pemuda itu menukikkan sebelah alisnya

"Baiklah, jadi kau tidak tahu ya.. Kerajaan Arendelle mengadakan perta dansa malam minggu nanti. Jadi, apakah kau ingin ikut?"

"T-tapi aku tidak.."

"Tenang saja, Aku yang mengizinkan mu ikut, Tuan" Anna tersenyum

"Apa Elsa ada?"

"Oh tentu saja. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, sebaiknya kau datang tuan." Anna mengangguk dan menyarankan.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Benarkah?! Bagus! Jangan lupa jam tujuh malam tuan… maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Jack, Jack Frost" ia berbalik dan tersenyum

"Baiklah Tuan Jack, sampai jumpa! Dan terimakasih telah mengantar kakak ku" Anna tersenyum.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa letakan komentar!**

 **Sampai sini dulu yaa** **J** _  
_


End file.
